Welcome to the Farm!
About This roleplay is about life on the farm, whether you are one of the animals, or one of the farmers! Roles Farmers are EXTREMELY important, as they are essential for every animal. Without them, all the animals won't be cared for and they'd all die! Farmers feed the animals, keep them sheltered, protect them from predators, give the animals water, and if the farmer wants to, they can also slaughter some animals. The animals get to relax, socialize, eat, drink, and sleep. What a relaxing life! But, the animals could be in danger, as there could be some predators like wolves and coyotes, even foxes lurking around, trying to snatch a chicken, a baby, wolves could even attack the adults! And if the farmer chooses to, they could slaughter the animals, though it must be done humanely or else the farmer will lose their farm. There is one more role, too. The helping pet! The helping pets will not be slaughtered, and will get to help the human herd the animals and also guard them if they are a dog, and if they are a cat, they will keep mice out of the barn! Not only that, but they can also spend lots of time with the farmer, playing lots of fun games with them! Farms There will not only be one farm, but multiple farms! Any member of the roleplay can choose to create their own farm, name the farm, and specify what animals they can take! Members Farm Animals Gallup (Ashley2521) (Horse) (Female) (Tan with a black mane and tail, dark brown eyes) (3 years old) (Intact) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) India (GCARocks) (Pig) (Female) (Hot pink with dark brown eyes) (3 years old) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) Bawky (Alfaso) (Chicken) (Female) (Yellow feathers, dark brown eyes) (1 week old) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) Winter (Soukayna7) (Horse) (Female) (White coat, white mane and tail, dark brown eyes, but not dark enough that it appears black) (Age) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Candi (Candipop) (Goat) (Female) (Beige coat with white chest and belly, purple-gray eyes) (3 months old) (Intact) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (Has yet to have yearly shot & monthly deworm.) Vanilla (Tokidoki1111) (Horse) (Female) (Cream coat with light blue eyes, white mane and tail) (9 years old) (Intact) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (She comes from another farm far far away which treated their animals with lots of respect. However, while she was there, she gave birth to a sick foal. The foal was very, very ill and weak. There was no hope for the foal, and unfortunately they died soon after being born. This made Vanilla very sad and heartbroken. Ten days after the death of her foal, she was sold to the Happy Sunshine Farm, where she is still grieving. Gabriella hopes to find a foal to give to Vanilla to help her recover.) Name (Fullhouse71) (Goat) (Gender) (White coat with dark brown eyes and a silver chest and belly, wears a pink rose flower crown, a green spiked collar, an ice blue worn blanket on her back, hot pink bracelets on all four hooves, and also wears pink and blue flowers on her tail.) (Age) (Whether or not is sterilized) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Name (Catzillachan) (Sheep) (Gender) (Looks) (Age) (Whether or not is sterilized) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Socks (Junethecroc9201) (Pig) (Male) (Tan with reddish brown ears, dark brown eyes. Wears a dark red scarf.) (5 years old) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) Corn (AJRules7822) (Horse) (Female) (Cream coat with reddish brown mane, dark brown eyes, wears a yellow leaf necklace.) (2 years old) (Intact) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) Luna (Daintymamal345) (Female) (Tan fur a white belly and dark brown eyes.) (3 years old) (Whether or not is spayed) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Helper Pets Butterscotch (CodedbunnyAJ) (Cat) (Female) (White fur with black spots, medium green eyes, black ears, a red collar with a pale pink heart-shaped tag, and holly leaf bracelets on all four of her paws.) (4 years old) (Intact or Spayed?) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Tala (Neferia) (Cat) (Female) (Light orange fur with a white chest and belly, darker orange stripes on her fur, seafoam green eyes, and a light pink spiked collar) (5 months and 3 weeks old) (Spayed) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) Flora (Glamorous108) (Jack Russell Dog) (Female) (White with tan and reddish brown markings, dark brown eyes) (2 months old) (Whether or not she's spayed) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Thorn (Darkthornpop) (Alaskan Malamute Dog) (Female) (Silver and black fur, white chest and belly, teal eyes. Wears a dark red scarf.) (6 months old) (Intact) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (Guard Dog in training) Farmers Gabriella (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Reddish brown skin with dark brown long curly hair, dark brown eyes) (33 years old. Her birthday is on January 1st.) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (Daughter: Heart) (Roommate: Wolfie) Heart (Lunaswiftmoana) (Female) (Blue eyes, wears a white gardener's hat with a sun on it. She has dark brown hair and light skin.) (8 years old. Her birthday is on January 1st.) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (Mother: Gabriella) (Roommate: Wolfie) Wolfie (Wolfie415) (Female) (Dark brown eyes, black hair, extremely pale skin. Wears a white gardener's hat with a purple sun on it, gray clothes, purple genie shoes.) (18 years old, her birthday is on August 1st.) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (Roommates: Gabriella, Heart) (Pet Fish: Dory) Other Barn-Inhabiting Creatures None Predators None Farms Happy Sunshine Farm Accepts all species. Cows, pigs, and chickens are slaughtered, chicken eggs are also collected, cows are not milked. Goats are milked but not slaughtered or disbudded. Sheep are not slaughtered, but they are sheared. Horses are not slaughtered. Llamas are not slaughtered. Bulls are not disbudded. Though once again, the farm accepts all species at the moment, they are especially looking for: Chickens, goats, and foals. Farmers: Gabriella, Heart, Wolfie Farm Animals: Gallup, India, Bawky, Candi, Vanilla, Socks, Corn Helper Pets: Tala, Thorn Species Info Farmers Human (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 8 months, LS is 1) (Eats everything edible) (Social) (Lifespan lasts 79-120 years) Farm Animals Cow (BS is Summer, GP lasts 9 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants, hay, and grains) (Social) (Females who have given birth to at least one calf are called cows, females who have yet to give birth are called heifers, intact males are called bulls, neutered males are called steers.) Pig (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 3 months, LS is 10-12) (Eats everything edible) (Social) (The older the pig, the higher the risk of complications after being sterilized. One of the main risks is the sedation, pigs do not do very well sedated and may die after being sedated.) (Lifespan lasts 10-15 years) (Weaned at 3 weeks old.) (Hooves must be trimmed whenever they get too long. Newborn piglets should also have their teeth trimmed, however once they are weaned or in the weaning process you should not trim the teeth. Tusks should not be trimmed unless they are causing pain and/or discomfort to the pig. The pig should be given anesthetics before a tooth or tusk trim so that it will not be a painful experience. Pig teeth should also be brushed.) (Vulnerable to sunburns. Make sure your pig has mud to roll around in, as that really helps them cool off, and can even be used as a sunscreen for your pig! Pink pigs are especially vulnerable to sunburns.) Goat (BS is Spring and Summer, GP lasts 5 months, LS is 1-2, lifespan lasts 15-18 years, ready to breed at 1 year old.) (Eats plants, hay, fruit, vegetables, and seeds) (Social) (They should be bathed and brushed often, and their hooves should be trimmed once a month.) (Kids can be disbudded to irreversibly prevent the growth of horns, however this will make it more difficult for the goat to regulate their temperature, and will also make it more difficult to fend off predators as horns are one of goats' main defenses. If you have chosen to disbud your goats, it's recommended to disbud them at 1 week old, no less. If possible, give them a big rock to climb on. Seesaws are also an excellent choice, as they enjoy playing on those! Make sure to deworm the goats monthly, kids should have their first deworming at 6-8 weeks old. Goats should also have a yearly shot of selenium and vitamin E.) Chicken (Can breed at any time, eggs may hatch whenever they want, hen lays whatever amount of eggs she wants) (Eats vegetables, fruit, plants, grains, seeds, and bugs) (Social) Sheep (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 5 months, LS is 1) (Eats grass and plants) (Social) Horse (BS is Spring and Summer, GP is 12 months, LS is 1-2) (Eats grass, hay, oats, and pellets made just for horses. Grass is very necessary, fruit and veggies like apples, carrots etc are good occasional treats.) (Social) (Lifespan lasts 25-30 years) (Can breed at 1 year old) (Their coat, mane and tail need to be brushed daily. Use a hoof pick to pick out any dirt and other muck in the horse's hooves. Hooves will also need to be trimmed every now and then.) (Putting horseshoes on your horse's hooves is optional and may not be needed for some horses. For the horses that do need it, the horseshoes help their hooves not get damaged. Riding your horse is also optional, though you should still make sure they get some time outside every day.) Llama (BS is Autumn, Winter, and Spring. GP is 11 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants) (Social) Turkey (Breeding season is Spring. Incubation period lasts 3 weeks, they lay 10-14 eggs per clutch.) (Eats plants, bugs, fruit, nuts, and grains.) (Social) (Polygamous) Goose (Breeding season is Spring, incubation period lasts 4 weeks, they lay 5-6 eggs per clutch.) (Eats plants and grains.) (Social) (Monogamous, both parents care for their young and are extremely affectionate to each other and their young. The pair will stay together for life.) Duck (Can breed at any time, but they mostly breed during the months February to June. Incubation period lasts one month and five days. Whatever amount of eggs they lay per clutch depends on the exact species of duck.) (Diet depends on the exact species of duck, but can contain aquatic plants, bugs, and fish.) (Social) (Monogamous with temporary relationships, the pair will usually split after a year.) Helping Pets Cats: BS: Summer, GP: 2 months, LS: 3-5, finish puberty at 5 months old, but don't usually have kits until 1 year and 6 months old. Lifespan lasts 15 years. Females will sing to attract males. Dogs: BS: Spring, GP: 2 months, LS: Depends on breed, 6-8 for dobermans, 5 for Australian cattle dogs, 6-10 for Belgian Malinois dogs, 4-6 for husky dogs, 6-9 for Australian shepherds, 8 for German shepherds, Labradors and golden retrievers have 7, yorkies have 3, pitbulls have 1-2 on their first litter, 3-5 on all other litters. Time when finish puberty depends on breed, 2 years for female dobermans, 3 years for male dobermans, 2 years for Australian cattle dogs, 2 years for Belgian malinois dogs, 6 months for husky dogs, 6 months for German shepherds, 6 months for Australian shepherds, 6 months for Labradors, 6 months for golden retrievers, 6 months for yorkies, 6 months for pitbulls. Lifespan lasts 14 years. Doesn't do much to attract mates. Predators Note that when it says hunts everything it means it hunts every single animal NOT INCLUDING other predators. Fox (BS is Winter, GP is 2 months, LS is 4-6) (Eats fruit, veggies, and meat.) (Social) (Monogamous, the pair stay together for life.) (Hunts chickens, turkeys, geese, ducks, and goat kids, though they usually don't go after adult goats.) Wolf (BS is Winter, GP is 2 months, LS is 1-6) (Eats meat and fish) (Social) (Monogamous, the pair stay together for life.) (Hunts everything, though prefers large prey such as cows, llamas, horses, and sheep.) Coyote (Breeding season is during winter and spring, gestation period lasts 2 months, litter size is 5-9, ready to breed at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 16 years.) (Social) (Monogamous, the pair stay together for life.) (Hunts chickens, turkeys, geese, ducks, goats, sheep, llamas, cow calves, and horse foals.) Puma (Can breed at any time, mostly summer, gestation period lasts 3 months, litter size is 1-6, ready to breed at 2 years old. Lifespan lasts 20-21 years. Females will scream for mates.) (Solitary) (Polygamous, the fathers always leave the mother to care for her kits on her own.) (Hunts everything.) Lynx (Breeding season is during winter and spring, gestation period lasts 2 months, litter size is 1-5, females are ready to breed at 10 months old, males are ready to breed at 2 years old. Lifespan lasts 26 years.) (Hunts everything.) Bear (Breeding season is during spring, gestation period lasts 7 months, litter size is 2, ready to breed at 4 years old, lifespan lasts 31-39 years, males guard the females to attract them. Females will get pregnant at any chance they get.) (Hunts everything) Other Barn-Inhabiting Creatures Brown Rats: Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 3 weeks. Litter size is 4-8. They eat pretty much everything edible and are extremely social creatures. They are considered pests. House Mice: Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 3 weeks. Litter size is 5-10. They eat pretty much everything edible and are extremely social creatures. They are considered pests. Barn Spiders: Can breed at any time, the eggs will hatch at the most suitable time. Clutch size is unknown. They eat bugs which fly into their webs. Their webs are made at night and are taken down in the daytime. They are nocturnal and hide during the daytime, only coming out at night. They are not venomous and will die shortly after laying their eggs, which will all be inside of a hardy egg sac. Current Living Conditions Snow will melt at any temperature above 32 degrees fahrenheit. Season: Winter Breeding: Humans, pigs, chickens, sheep, llamas. Date: January 25th, Year 1 Time: Sunset Weather: Moderately windy, cold at 17 degrees fahrenheit, clear sky, the ground is covered in snow but snow is not currently falling from the ground. On January 26th, the sky will be clear, the temperature will stay cold but still rise to 38 degrees fahrenheit, and the winds will die down so that there will be little to no wind. The snow will begin to melt. On January 27th, the sky will be overcast, the temperature will stay cold and drop to 29 degrees fahrenheit and there will still be little to no wind. The ground will no longer be covered is snow, but there will still be many patches of snow that have yet to melt on the ground. Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Blessing �� An animal was sold to another farm �� Events 4/4/2018 (Welcome to the Farm was founded.) �� 4/6/2018 (Poppy, Joy, and Indigo died in a horrific car accident.) �� 4/18/2018 (A huge fire in the house damaged the house's bottom floor and a little of the stairs. The fire was caused by a gas leak but luckily nobody died and everyone was safe.) �� 4/20/2018 (Bawky hatched!) �� 4/20/2018 (Lily was sold to another farm far far away.) �� 5/26/2018 (Hawk unfortunately contracted lymphoma and died.) �� 7/19/2018 (Bit died of Aujeszky's Disease.) �� Category:Species Diversity Category:Modern Life Category:Pets Category:Humans